Percy's Life on Olympus
by ETGH
Summary: What would happen if Sally died only five months after Percy was born? How would Poseidon react? Percy is raised on Olympus with his cousins Thalia, Bianca, and Nico. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys, this is my first fanfic, so be nice, ok? Hope you enjoy reading this!**

Athena's POV

We were all gathered in the throne room for our winter solstice meeting when Hestia disappeared from tending the fire. Fortunately, someone noticed. Unfortunately, I was that person. What made it worse was that my father and uncles were arguing about the stupidest thing in the history of our meetings: the oath.

"But the prophecy is never going to play its self out if we don't sire children!" That was my uncle Poseidon, and he was not happy. He and Hades wanted the oath to dissipate, because they believed that we should just let the great prophecy play its self out.

"I, for once, agree with Poseidon. We should let the future be the way it is, and we will fight against whatever force is against us." My uncle Hades had never been a strong arguer, but he was stubborn as a bull.

"We made the oath, and we are bound to it! We must keep our word!" Right now, my father Zeus was making the most sense, though I must admit, the argument was getting boring. So, I tuned out, until…

Hestia reappeared, in the middle of the throne room, with a five-month-old baby, who looked like a mini Poseidon. No wonder my uncle wanted the oath to be dissolved. Hestia walked right up to my uncle, and presented the baby to him. Poseidon, Zeus and Hades stopped dead. Hera started taking interest again, and walked up to Hestia. Since Poseidon hadn't done anything yet, she took the baby gently from Hestia, and cuddled him to her chest.

Hestia told Poseidon, "I sensed him in a fire. His mother…" She was interrupted by Poseidon, "Sally… my Sally…"

"Ok," Hestia continued, "your _Sally _died in the fire, along with nearly everyone else. I found him in a crib in a room, surrounded by water. The water was protecting him. I could sense that he was a demigod, and a powerful one at that, so I saved him. Now, brother, would you like to claim him? Maybe we could raise him on Olympus, if Zeus kindly agrees?"

Poseidon was quiet, yet staring at Percy with such longing. It was clear that he really loved this _Sally. _And finally, my father agreed with a, "Alright, but only if we can bring my daughter here once she is born."

"And my twins! Although they are not born yet, they will be powerful." Hades clearly didn't want to be left out…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I was surprised at how many reviews, favorites, and alerts I had this morning! So, for those of you who asked, here is an update… Have fun reading! (Sorry it's short… I'll give you a longer chapter tomorrow.)**

3rd Person's POV – 1 day later…

Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon stood outside the hospital room, waiting. Zeus was pacing back and forth, worried about the woman inside who was currently giving birth. Suddenly the screams stopped. The brothers were wondering what had happened, when they heard shouting.

"Madame, you can't just get up and leave!" The doctor was concerned for the baby, and Susan had just gotten up, gathered her stuff, and was heading towards the door.

"Of course I can, doctor, there is no law that says I can't leave this hideous excuse for a human being!" Susan was getting angry.

"Yes, there is!"

"No, there's not!" With that, she stormed out of the room, pushing past Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. She got in her car and drove off noisily.

"Well, so much for that…" Zeus sighed inwardly. He wanted to go after Susan and show her that he needed her to raise Thalia on Olympus, but he knew that it would be better to just bring Thalia to Olympus and to forget about Susan. And that is just what he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! So many of you have reviewed, favorite-ed or alerted! Thank you guys! My mom is being annoying and took away my iPhone, so I'm using my anger to fuel this story… Review please! The reviews help a lot.**

Hades POV – When Nico and Bianca are being born **(A/N I know she is dead and also older than Nico, but in my story they are twins – deal with it)**

I was pacing outside Maria's room, worrying. Zeus and Poseidon, being my brothers, were sitting on chairs and watching me pace. They glanced at each other, and simultaneously stood up.

"Hades, she'll be alright!" Poseidon tried to reason with me, but I would have none of it.

"We can only wait." Zeus was the ever-smart one.

"But the doctor said she was weak! And I couldn't stand it if she died. We've even already worked out names: the boy Nico, and the girl Bianca. Imagine… They'll be such beauties." I stared off into space, seeing a vision of my beautiful Maria holding our son and daughter, the girl a perfect copy of her, and the boy just like me. Of course, I was brought back to earth by the sound of the doctor.

"Sir? Sir, we have news. Sir, are you listening?" Now I was, with him yelling at me! I gave him a slight nod.

"Sir, I am sorry to say that Maria di Angelo was just to weak to survive giving birth. But we do have your healthy son and daughter!" He quickly backtracked when he saw my expression.

"Maria, my Maria! Oh, no, how could the Fates be so cruel!" I exploded. The pain was overbearing, and I could only give in. I wanted to die. Being a god just doesn't help. Luckily, Zeus and Poseidon escorted me home to Olympus, and left. They quickly returned moments later, with Nico and Bianca in hand. Bianca truly did look like her mother, almost a carbon copy, and Nico looked exactly like me. Black eyes, black hair. They were both adorable, and all I could think was that I needed to live in order to be with them. In order to know them. I was glad they would be living with me on Olympus, and sometimes in the Underworld, though it was no place for children. I needed them, and they needed me.

**There. The third chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A fourth chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it, because I sure do! Please R+R! Oh, and to the anonymous reviewer who suggested the pairings, I am a Percabeth fanatic (sorry to those who hate Percabeth) and there **_**will **_**be Percabeth later on.**

Percy's POV – 11 years later

I ran through the streets of Olympus, looking for my cousins. Nico, Thalia and Bianca were and are my best friends. I loved to spend time with them, and I didn't get to spend much time with them, since I lived in my father's palace most of the time. I know, I know, you'd think Amphitrite and Triton would hate me, but ever since I was a baby, they've grown to love me – Amphitrite even treated me like her second son. My cousins got the same treatment from their step-moms. Hera, Amphitrite, and Persephone fussed over us like mother hens. Now, I loved them, but you'd think they could lighten up a little. We're eleven, not one! Anyway, today was the midsummer meeting, and I was on Olympus with my father. My cousins and I always attended the meetings, ever since we were little. The gods even listened to our opinions! And everyone loved us. Athena (or Tina – we've called her that since we could talk, since we couldn't pronounce her name), Artemis (Arty), Hera, Demeter (Deme), Aphrodite (Aphro), Hestia (Hesti), Apollo, Dionysus (there's a shocker – we don't call him that though), Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, and Hermes.

Anyway, I was headed to the archery range to look for my cousins. Yeah, there's a shocker, a son of Poseidon going anywhere near the archery range! Well, we have all been trained by the best of the best. Literally. Ares, Athena, Artemis, and Apollo have been our tutors since we were three. And we have all beaten each of them at their "sport". Ares and Athena at sword fighting, and Artemis and Apollo at archery. They knew not to mess with us! Of course, I found Thalia beating Nico and Bianca at archery. It was 12 to 7, and Nico and Bianca were teamed up.

"Hey guys, stop being competitive and come on! We're going to be late for the meeting! Our dads want us there pronto. And Bianca, Thalia, don't forget to clean up. Chitons, anyone?" I held up four chitons: one blue, one sea-green, one black, and one a gray-black. Thalia and Bianca _really _needed to fix their hair – it was all over the place.

"Oh gods! The meeting! Dad's gonna kill us!" Thalia really looked on the bright side of things. But she was right. We needed to hurry…

"Race you guys!" I yelled. I turned around and ran top speed into the wall, not hitting it, though. I dissolved into water vapor and vapor-traveled to my bedroom, from where I sent everyone their clothes. I threw the sea-green chiton on, ran a comb through my hair, and headed out to meet my cousins. I was the first one in the hallway (Yes! I won the race!) and I waited for everyone to join me. When Nico, Bianca, and Thalia were here, we walked toward the throne room. We opened the door, and walked inside…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys, so here's my chapter… Just as promised. To ****Aesir Cemil, really? That's not nice. You remind me of Malfoy. (Just kidding, but really, try being nice and you might get rewarded.) Thanks to everyone else for reviewing.**

Thalia's POV (Bet you didn't see that coming)

As soon as Percy opened the door, Hera got off of her throne and walked over to us, fussing and scolding about how we were late. When she was done scolding us, she decided to head back to her throne, pushing me ahead of her, Bianca and Nico walking by her side, and Percy behind her. Only then did we notice the kids in the corner.

We sat next to our fathers, or really, at their feet. My father, Zeus, said teasingly, "Now that everyone's here, can we get on with the meeting?" We all knew he was teasing, of course. And of course Athena, my lovely sister, interrupted his teasing, "Why don't we have the half-bloods introduce themselves."

"But you know us!" Percy, shocked, tried to think of a reason why Athena wouldn't know us, at the same time one of the girls stepped forward and said, "Annabeth Chase. Wait, you're demigods?" That last part was directed at my idiotic cousin.

"Of course. What did you think we were, the Fates?" Percy couldn't even get our number right! (There are four of us, Percy. You'd think you would know that.)

"Let me introduce my son, nieces, and nephew." Uncle Poseidon really was a good guy. I needed to remind my father of that. "This is Thalia," He pointed to me. "Nico," He pointed to Nico. "Bianca," He pointed to Bianca. "And Percy. He is my son, and is very powerful. Now, I should hope that you will introduce yourselves, as we still don't know who you are, apart from Annabeth." And that is why I love my uncle. Always straight to the point. But it worked. They introduced themselves.

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares."

"Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo."

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

"Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter."

"Pollux, son of Dionysus."

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus."

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite."

They were all good-looking, but not as good looking as Percy, Nico, Bianca and I… I thought about this while staring at Luke, until my father called me.

"Thalia, what do _you _think? Percy wants to go ahead with plan 376b."

Let me explain. When there is something happening, and we don't know what, we use our plans. There are at least a thousand of them, all involving the children of the Big Three. Plan 376b was to send us out with the Hunters of Artemis in the hopes of catching the creature they were hunting, which sounded powerful. Now, of course I wanted to go, but the only problem is, the hunters don't like boys, and the only hunter we have met is Artemis' lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade. I didn't know how-

"Thalia?" Oh, curse Zeus!

"Oh, all right, as long as we get to have our own tents. What monster are we facing?"

"We don't know yet." I loved my sister Artemis.

"Oh, ok. Come on guys, let's get ready. See you in a bit Arty!" I raced out the door, heading to my giant room on Olympus in order to change.

**There. Managed it by 10:30 pm. I kept my promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry you guys that it took so long to update… Summer is really busy and my mom is having us clean up our house. I'll work on updating every week, but we'll have to see. Once we get back into school season I'll give you more regular updates. One more thing- I'm going to camp for a week… No internet!**

Percy's POV

I came out of my room, dressed in light shorts and a sea-green t-shirt that said: "I am a fish". I ran to the archery range to meet with Thalia, Nico, and Bianca. We were planning to get some extra training in while we could. Of course you're thinking: 'But wouldn't the son of Poseidon not want to do archery? Wouldn't he be horrible at it?' The truth is, when I started archery, I couldn't hit the target. I failed. But with the help of Apollo, Artemis, and Zeus, I improved majorly and am just as good as Nico and Bianca, who, for some odd reason, were naturals just like Thalia (though Thalia could still beat us easily, on a good day, we could hold our own). Anyway, when I got there, Nico and Bianca were holding their bows, and Thalia already had hers strung. I took out my bow from the weapon's room, and we started shooting. Once we got tired of this, we decided to make it more challenging, with moving targets. In other words, we brought in the simulated monsters.

The arena expanded, becoming a giant expanse of river, pines, and moor. There were forty monsters in total, and we had to work together as a team. I moved to flank Thalia, with Bianca on her other side and Nico slightly behind me and to the right. We were seasoned experts, knowing how the others fought and covering each other's weak spots.

When the first monster approached, Thalia shot at it, then flipped to the side, knowing that Nico, Bianca, and I would have shot just after her. Our shots were more powerful, and they caught up to hers easily. Each of our arrows hit a different spot, causing the monster to dissolve. We ran to get our arrows, working our way through the monsters in the same pattern. When we were done, we weren't even sweating. Suddenly, we heard applause. We looked up to see our dads. They were each watching us intently. Suddenly, Zeus spoke, "You need to introduce yourselves better. How about we head to the sword fighting arena? You can give a demonstration."

"Oh, oh!" Nico started jumping up and down. "Can I be attacked? Can I? Pick me! Please Persephone?" He turned to his stepmother, who had entered during his little, ah, episode, along with Hera and Amphitrite.

"Unfortunately Nico, you would not be able to take all of them, especially Percy. So he'll be attacked. And I'm sure you'll agree with me, all of you." Persephone had this way of calming Nico down, and by the end of her second sentence, he was as still as a board.

Thalia and Bianca looked at me, and I could see that they agreed and that they thought I was the leader, which kind of made me uncomfortable. But I realized that I _was _the leader, and the best swordsman out of the four of us. I could easily beat Ares and Athena, and could definitely take Bianca, Thalia and Nico. And I was looking forward to the fight. I wanted to beat them.

**Sorry about the wait, guys. Really. I've been busy, but I'll update on the 18****th**** for sure… Thanks for all the reviews, guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, special treat: longest chapter ever! **

**P.S. It's Percabeth's anniversary! And Percy's b-day!**

Artemis' POV

So right after our meeting, I headed to the hunters in order to tell them the news. They loved Thalia and Bianca, and treated Percy and Nico as if they were their little brothers. My lieutenant loved the girls the most, and was convinced that she would get Thalia and Bianca to join the hunt some day. Zoë is like a daughter to me, and I hope that she won't play any pranks on the boys while I'm gone.

Anyway, I just… landed, I guess. Here goes!

"Hunters! Assemble!" I shouted for them, and at my shout, they came running in.

"Yes, my lady?" Zoë asked.

"I come with news." I replied. "Percy, Thalia, Bianca, and Nico will be joining the Hunt for a little while in order to hunt some of the more powerful monsters that you girls can't manage very well. Ok?"

"Ok!" My hunters chorused.

"Oh, and Zoë?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"No playing pranks on the boys."

_Meanwhile, at Camp Half-Blood (3__rd__ Person POV):_

"Chiron, we need a quest! Please, please let me lead one? I won't bother you for a year!"

"My dear Annabeth, I agree with you, however I cannot issue a quest just yet. Maybe if you go visit the Oracle without my knowledge…"

"Oh, Chiron, thank you! Thanks so much! You didn't talk to me…" And Annabeth rushed off to the Oracle. Once she got there, she was kind of freaked out, though she had been steeling herself for this for days. She needed to get out of camp, and she needed to get out of camp now. She approached the Oracle, trying to be brave and not run away. The oracle started to emit green smoke, which whirled toward her. She heard the words, 'I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask.' So she came forward and said, "What must I do in order to help the sons and daughters of the Big Three?" Suddenly, the oracle gave off green smoke again, which swirled around her, whilst speaking the prophecy,

'You shall follow your love towards Death,

You shall find and kill the rest.

Be warned, for the mightiest type of bonding shall come after,

But you will survive and free the captured.

**(Hey guys, I came up with this in five minutes, so if it's bad, tell me.) **Soon after, she headed back downstairs in order to speak with Chiron about her fate… and the others'


End file.
